


Final Journey

by Sylphvine



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphvine/pseuds/Sylphvine
Summary: You're aware you lost your memories. You don't know if you've had someone to call a "friend", some place to call "home", however.What you do remember is a beautiful woman, a hand reaching out towards you, a soft, captivating smile on her face, tanned skin flawless.Armed with a tattered armor-plated Veil, a dulled blade, and a Code that only has one Gift, you venture to find your past; and hopefully, the woman in your dreams.Journey on, Queenslayer.





	Final Journey

She's calling out to you again.

You're given that same, saintlike smile she's always given you, her tone cheery as she calls out your name.

You know she's your beloved, certainly so if the affectionate way she holds you is any clue.

She's rambling about her time stuck on a throne, something she calls lonely.

You, however, are too busy focused on her visage, the warmth of her body coddling- yes, coddling you.

The flutters you feel in your stomach, the way she stares into your eyes even as she rambles on, the way your _pulse pounds_ at the realization you're both deeply in love with each other.

It hurts.

It hurts you don't have more memories of her, only this one scene in which you move on in autopilot, words you hear coming from your mouth without your input, the only freedom you have is cherishing the memory as something sacred.

It hurts you don't have anything else to call yourself Human, even if you were physically a Revenant.

You're lurched awake however, the familiar feeling of hunger banging into your skull in whic-

A white haired person greets you, noticing your awakening. You're slightly cautious, but the fact they could've done anything to you whilst you slept eases your worries.

You instantly know they're obviously not the one you love, the white hair and feminity being the two only things they share.

You're not too distraught, however. You're pragmatic, keeping expectations low.

You greet her back, but you let out a groan instead, your hunger reminding you of its existence.

She takes you to the Bloodspring, in which you slake your thirst.

You never once thought of drinking from the stranger. You keep instincts under control, something you're proud of.

The stranger calls herself Io. She then takes you to a decrypt, old building... 

* * *

The fellow who just kicked you off seems to have constipation problems.

You chat with the other poor chum, Oliver. You've had your 6th skirmish with the Lost before Oliver notices your blade is dulled, heavily so, yet you kill them swiftly.

You tell him you're fit for single 1v1 combat, unusually so, and when he asked you for elaboration, you tell him you forgot.

He understands so, and apologizes for bringing up the subject of memories. It's an unspoken taboo between strangers.

You forgive him and carry on, with the occasional banter between you two.

You're in a miniature cave, and save Oliver from more harassment by the recently turned Lost. His mask, however, is damaged and at risk of being unsealed.

Even if the Red Mist was hundreds of meters below, it was a danger.

He tells you not to worry and go on. He starts to patch the mask up as you walk by and continue the path.

All Revenants have a manual on how to patch the mask up properly, incase of damage to the material.

It was issued by the Government with the recipient having to mark the manual with their blood, so in case of dispersal, they could fetch it.

If they even remembered.

* * *

You meet with another stranger.

That made the third one today, excluding the constipated fellow and the dumb schmucks who followed him.

You agree with his offer for a partnership. Only the Lost would have time to backstab anyone; well, if you don't backstab the Lost first.

You slice a small cut on your finger with a dagger, letting a drop of it fall onto the Bloodspring, now active.

The stranger is visibly surprised, as if someone told you that the world were full of Lost.

Scratch the sarcasm, he was actually surprised, truly even more so when you reawaken a dormant Mistle.

You don't see the big deal. You've had this ability to do so for your whole time as a Revenant, atleast the times you remember.

He explains that no other Revenant can awaken Bloodsprings or Mistles just like you can. He says he had to find a noncorrupted Mistle an hour away from his last one.

You see new value in your ability. You also learned his name was Louis.

You continue on, unaware of the horror your former partner had just become.


End file.
